


He Dies A Little Inside

by LilNeps



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Luke smiles at Ian, he dies a little inside.<br/>He dies, because the room seems to get brighter, his worries seem to leave him alone at least for a while, his head feels lighter, and everything is right in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Dies A Little Inside

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little fic I wrote to vent, but people liked it on tumblr so I thought "why not post it on ao3?". Enjoy! ♥

Every time Luke smiles at Ian, he dies a little inside.

He dies, because the room seems to get brighter, his worries seem to leave him alone at least for a while, his head feels lighter, and everything is right in the world.

All from Luke’s smile.

His smiles aren’t rare either, but Ian just adores when he’s the reason he does it. And when what he says makes him laugh, oh, his laugh. His heart skips a beat, and how can Ian not have troubles with hiding his own smile then? Such an infectious and beautiful laugh. No one could blame him.

Ian doesn’t know when it happened, but he fell. And he fell hard. The way his eyes could sparkle, the concern he shows for him, the loyalty towards his friends, the undying love for everyone he cares about.

His passion, his determination, his talent, his energy, his humour…

Ian has to admit, he can’t really think of anything he doesn’t like about Luke, no matter how hard he hides it. He loves whenever they touch, whenever Luke just wraps an arm around his shoulder in a half-hug Ian is used to just roll his eyes at. They all fill his stomach with butterflies, even if he doesn’t want to admit it.

But then again, he _shouldn’t_ admit it.

Because no matter how happy they are together, no matter their jokes, no matter their bond and no matter their relationship, no matter how hard he may hope, Luke is straight, and Ian knows Luke will never see him in the way Ian sees him.

So he just pretends those feelings aren’t there, pretends his friendly touches don’t spark a reaction, pretends there’s no butterflies in his stomach, pretends his heart’s fine.

And every time Luke smiles at Ian, he dies a little inside.


End file.
